The abundance of geo-located street level photographs available on the internet today provides a unique opportunity to detect and monitor man-made structures to help build precise maps. Examples of such structures may include local businesses such as restaurants, clothing stores, gas stations, pharmacies, laundromats, etc. There is a high degree of consumer interest in searching for such businesses through local relevant queries on popular search engines. Accurately identifying the existence of such local businesses worldwide is a non-trivial task.